


Photograph

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: You're telling Kevin all about your new job as a photographer, when he suggests that you take a photo of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writtenfripperies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenfripperies/gifts).



Kevin's sitting on the end of your bed, sipping at his brandy as you chat away about your new job, telling him all about how you're going to be working for a big magazine as their lead photographer.

"Maybe you'll end up taking photos of me?" Kevin smiles, his cheeky grin shining out as his fingers tease at the edge of his hoodie.

Your camera is sitting by the side of the bed, it's never far away from you. Kevin poses as you snap off a couple of shots, but then he takes another sip of his brandy and starts to tease at the neck of his t-shirt, revealing glimpses of his tattoo as you catch it all on camera.

"Do I look good?" Kevin winks at you as he slinks out of his hoodie, pulling up the hem of his t-shirt and showing off his abs.

"Always." You've had a crush on him for longer than you can remember, and you still can't believe that he's here, sitting on the end of your bed as though it's no big deal.

Kevin throws his t-shirt at you, it lands over your face and the smell of it is intoxicating, but the rush of it is nothing compared to the sight of him topless.

You catch your breath and stop your mouth from hanging open, dragging your eyes over him as he flexes his muscles.

Kevin runs his hands down over his chest, flirting with the camera only you're too busy staring to take any photos.

His hands rest over the hem of his jeans, his crazy coloured boxers poking out the top of them as he undoes the top button, letting the zip fall open. Kevin waits until he knows that you're watching before lying out on the bed, arm raised over his head as he bites on his fingers playfully.

"Don't you want to take a photo?" he says, his breathless voice sending shivers down your spine.

When you say nothing, one hand wanders down to his partially undone jeans, sliding in over the fabric of his boxers, before looking at you with a smirk. "Is this better?"

The muscles of his arm, bulge delightfully as they reach down his body. The way that the tuft of blond hair pokes out from his t-shirt is equally as arousing.

You have to climb over to the other end of the bed to frame the next shots, straddling his shins. He squeezes his cock, letting out a moan as his eyes roll back into his head.

Leaning in over his chest so that you can see the detail of his tattoo, leaves your bodies close. You can feel his breath on your forehead, his breathing slightly erratic as your body gets closer to his. When you go to take a photo of his face, it means that you're now straddling his crotch, unaware of the millimetres separating you.

He sighs in a way that is pure lust, breaking the trance that you were in, captivated by his beauty. As you sit up your crotches touch, and you almost drop the camera as the jolt of adrenaline flows through your veins. Kevin takes the camera from you, setting it down safe on the bedside table, before grinning in a way that makes you gulp in anticipation.

His thumb brushes over your cheek, it feels ice cold compared to the heat of your blushing skin and you part your lips at the sensation. He forces his thumb into your mouth and you suck obligingly, as Kevin's other hand wanders down to feel your firm rear, giving it a squeeze as he removes his thumb and drags you down into a passionate kiss.

Kevin's lips are rough, chapped from the cold and wind, but they feel incredible pressed to your own. He bites your bottom lip teasingly and when you gasp and break the kiss he smirks, mischief in his angelic blue eyes. His hand is still resting at the side of your neck, and Kevin uses this to take control, rolling you so that he's on top, his magnificent tattoo staring down at you.                        

He leans in for another kiss, this time soft and tender, his lips moist now as his hands slide your jumper up and you clumsily help him take it off. Kevin stares at you, running his hands over your chest, worshipping your body. He lowers himself so that he can kiss his way down the side of your neck, pausing to mouth at your nipples, causing you to buck and gasp in pleasure. Kevin kisses over your taut stomach, you don't realise that you're holding your breath, scared it's a dream that you might wake up from.               

Kevin's kissing along the edge of your boxers, his fluffy hair tickling at your stomach. His hand is stroking your bulge, teasing, testing how rough you like it. He looks up at you, grin so wide that his eyes are almost crinkled shut. You involuntarily arch your hips and Kevin uses this as a chance to unzip your jeans and slide you out of them. He does it so gracefully that it appears he manages it without having to move. Kevin looks over your naked body and you have to fight the urge to hide yourself, his confidence seems to be infectious.

He places a kiss to each thigh before stepping off the bed, you make a needy sound as he moves and he smirks before painstakingly sliding out of his jeans. You're willing him to go faster but at the same time you want him to draw it out. His boxers are an eye catching array of colours but the thing your eye is really drawn to is the size of the bulge hidden within them. He slides them down over his toned thighs allowing his erection to spring free. It's not overly long but it's thick, twitching as he smiles at you. You feel like the luckiest person in the world, being the object of his affection but it's not enough, you want more.

Kevin crawls back onto the bed, fascinated by how you appear to be under his spell.

He whispers into your ear, "What do you want?"

All you can reply is, "You."

Kevin looks pleased at being given control, and he moves round from where he's straddling your thighs to position himself over your face, the tip of his cock tracing your lips as you flick the tip of your tongue out to taste him, a salty musk that in any other situation would be unappealing but combined with the desire to please him makes it feel like a compulsion that you have to suck his cock.

His face is so close to your cock that you can feel his breath on the tip. You can't bear his teasing any longer and you take all of him into your mouth, gagging as he hits the back of your throat. Kevin moans out loud before taking you into his mouth. He's clearly more practiced at this but you don't care, you're sucking away as best you can, hand wrapped around the base to stop you choking again.

Kevin's tongue is running up and down the length of your cock as he sucks. His moans vibrate around your cock and this encourages you to move faster, trying to take more as you feel your own orgasm begin to build, as you get closer you can't focus on blowing Kevin and you just let him fuck your mouth, reaching a hand down to hold his head as you come, pained moans muffled by Kevin's thick cock.

His orgasm hits as you're trying to focus on sucking him, finishing him off and you mouth is filled with his sticky, salty come, coinciding with an aftershock of your own orgasm. You lie panting as Kevin cuddles in next to you. He gives you a sloppy kiss before fitting himself under your chin, listening to your frantic heartbeat as you hold him tight, he's softly stroking at your abs, comforting you as you both drift off to sleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
